Not a Night Without Dreams
by Mizu Kagami
Summary: a story about yoji dreaming of finding his final love and then actually finding her, please read and review, comments welcome


Not A Night Without Dreams  
  
By  
  
Mizu Kagami  
  
A/n: this is a story I wrote that deals with Yoji and finding a love he can be happy with. Not every story has to deal with Asuka completely, so I only briefly mention her.   
  
Disclaimer: of course I don't own anything but this story.  
  
The night was half over and the moon was shining over the darkness of the sleeping city. Everyone was sleeping but him. Out after another mission. He slowly pulled out the keys to his door from his pocket quietly without making too much noise. The silver bodies of the keys were shining with the reflection of the bright moon light. Finally after a couple attempts to get the right key the door slid open. Home. This was a refreshing sight after a long day of work. The flower shop was busy with girls as it usually was. All of them wanting to see their favorite guy. His favorites were the older ones. The ones he could fool around with. He had taste, but he also liked the easy ones. They didn't put up a fight. He walked into the living room and set his keys upon the coffee table as he turned the television on. After channel surfing awhile he turned it back off and resided to bed. He was tired yet wide awake. His head was busy with thoughts. He lay down on the bed and began to wonder what kind of dreams would come his way tonight. Laying there all he could do was stare at the ceiling. He didn't want to fall asleep just yet. He didn't want to dream just yet. A few more minutes he told himself...that's all...just a few. Exhaustion overcoming him he slowly closed his eyes. Not fully asleep yet. Then his thoughts drifted off again.  
  
Asuka...Why do my thoughts always turn to her? I am sick of this life I have. The women, the booze, and the killing. Why does life have to be this difficult? I am supposed to be successful in something other than the profession of killing. I was a detective, and a damn good one at that. I don't know. Maybe someday I'll be happy, be married, and have kids. Find my one true love. I thought I had already found her but she was taken away from me. It must not have been meant to be. Tomorrow I will begin anew. Search for something other than meaningless one night stands that I so enjoy. I'm such a wreck. I know it. Tomorrow...  
  
His day started off as pretty normal. It was busy and there were girls everywhere. It barely would have fazed him by now but something caught his attention. A tall, long haired woman standing in the corner. She looked at him briefly then turned away as not to attract attention to herself. Her perfume seemed somewhat familiar and her outfit a crimson red. A short low neck halter top dress. Something he loved to see was legs. Since she was tall she had plenty of them he thought. Ugh! There I go again! He shook his head and gave the woman a smile. At first he thought she looked kind of innocent. A pleasant beauty adorned with a warm manner. He looked again closer and saw her age and intelligence. Not that she was old. She was no more than 25. He walked up to her greeting her with a charming smile and a spark in his eye. He pulled a rose from behind his back as she giggled. Grinning he said, "What's a rose like you doing here amongst the thorns of us men?" "Hmmm…looking for love…just like you" she replied and began to walk down the street. Her answer surprised him but he enjoyed it. He liked a witty sense of personality in a woman. After all, someone has to laugh at his bad jokes.   
  
If there were ever a woman he could have met that day she was it. Everything about her seemed to be perfect. Only problem…He didn't know how to find her. After they closed up for the night he went out in search of "the rose" that captured his attention. There were few and far between he thought that of. The mysterious rose he would nickname her. There was something special about her. He could tell. Ken, Omi, and Ran didn't think much of the behavior he was displaying. They just assumed he was out for another night of carousing with women. He didn't have a lot to go on other than her looks and the scent of her perfume. Ironically enough it had a rose essence that was unmistakable. Strikingly pure. The night was young and he was prepared. His detective instincts were running wild. He started at the local nightclub he would frequently visit. Since he was familiar with the bartender and people were pretty much regulars, he started there. He knew his friend would notice someone new. Not to mention beautiful.   
  
"Hey Jack, have you seen anyone new come in here lately?" The bartender looked at Yoji a minute before replying as to think first. "Depends, what did she look like?" As Yoji started to describe her to him, his eyes grew wide. "Did she smell like roses?" Yoji paused with an excited look on his face. All right! He thought. Jackpot! (No pun intended) "Yes, she did. Do you know where I can find her?" Pulling out a piece of paper Jack wrote down the number of where the woman could be reached. "Here, she was in here last night having a couple of drinks. She just moved into town and was checking out the local night scene. She seemed pretty nice from what I could tell. She wanted to send some flowers to her mother for her birthday and asked where she could find the best flower shop in town. Well naturally I gave her the name of your store. I had a feeling you wouldn't mind having her stop by to check out the store wink, if you know what I mean. She slipped me her number and walked out." Yoji chuckled a bit. He was glad she came by even though she didn't say much. He liked that though. "Thanks man, I owe you one. She did come by but she left in a hurry without much talk. I don't think I am going after this one like I usually do. I am getting older these days. Time to find myself someone permanent. I think she has potential." "Well hurry then and quit chatting with me. Get going!"   
  
Yoji ran home as fast as he could. He was excited and at the same time surprised. Excited he would get to find out more about his mysterious woman, and surprised it was so easy to find her. He picked up the phone and dialed her number. His heart was beating hard and fast. The phone rang for what seemed an eternity. A woman on the other end, he recognized the voice. "Hello, are you surprised I called?" "No, I'm glad to hear from you. What took you so long?" "What took me so long?! You left in a hurry today I didn't get a chance to seduce you." The woman chuckled for a moment. "Ok, ok. Here is my address, come over in a half hour." Making sure he wrote the address down right he started getting ready. Of course he had to look his best. Even if she is the girl for me, one night of fun won't hurt, he thought to himself.  
  
He recognized the street she lived on and sped over in his convertible. He was always fashionable. Even with his vehicles. When he got close to the door the air had a sweet lingering smell. A smell he could certainly get used to. She must have seen him coming. He was right on time. She greeted him at the door. His jaw dropped down to the floor. She was wearing a see- through lacy baby doll. All he could do was stare out of natural habit. He shook his head and regained his "cool" composer. She grinned at him and led him into her apartment. There were still random things about it because she had just moved but it was still very nice. Mostly light bright colors on the walls, carpet, and furniture. Of course there would be a velvet red couch in the living room. He thought it added a nice touch to her personality. The further he got in he noticed the lights were dimmer and there were candles strewn about leading to her bedroom. She stopped and looked at him pressing a finger to his lips. "I knew I would find you. I had this pictured in my mind but today…I found you." He wanted to just grab her and hold her tight but he didn't want to seem too pushy so he just grinned. "What is your name, I don't even know that" "My name is Catalina Rose. The last name is not important." "Your name is fitting. I will call you rose for short if you don't mind." "Not at all Yoji. That is what I go by anyway." Suddenly it all made sense to him now. The outfits, the decoration, the perfume. He loved it. It was so intoxicating.   
  
She led him to her bedroom. She couldn't wait any longer and neither could he. She kissed him softly yet passionately. He grabbed her and pulled her in closer. She placed his hand on her breast. His shirt buttons giving way her small nimble fingers to reveal his bare chest beneath. He stared into her soft blue eyes and laid her down among the petals upon her bed. She was ready for him. He slowly entered her to make sure she was ready. When she moaned out it just intensified his craving. Throbbing inside her he could feel every inch of her. Mmmm she was so warm, so soft. He kissed all over her body; he didn't want to miss an inch of her. He liked it slow before he got rough. She seemed much more than just another girl to him. Taking every inch of him she moaned for more. The heat intensified as well as his pace. He was getting closer. He could tell she was and it made him ache inside. She was there and her muscles clenching against him inside of her, he let go. He couldn't take it any longer. It felt so good. It was so intense that all he could do was lay there in her arms when it was over. He fell asleep like that beside her, he was so happy.  
  
Yoji! Oye Yoji! Wake Up! Yoji was laying half out of his bed drooling when he was awoken from a sound sleep by Omi. He slowly opened his eyes and realized it was just a dream. He looked at Omi and became kind of sad. "What's wrong?" "Oh, nothing Omi. Just had the best dream of my life." "Sorry, but we have work to do. Today is going to be a busy day."   
  
The day started out like any other day. He was really hoping things would get better. Like in his dream. The girls were all around looking to see which one of them would glance their way. His attention happened upon a woman that was standing in the corner. She was wearing red. Crimson red. He had to take a double take. No way, he thought. He grabbed one of the roses that were lying on the table beside him. He did it of course without Ran noticing. Ran would be furious he got it out of order. Just as he was about to say something, she turned around. There she was…the woman of his dreams. Literally. He didn't know what to say. All he could do was stare at her. Could this finally be it? He took her hand and pulled her close whispering in her ear. "I have found you." 


End file.
